


Rebels

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Chris, Rape, Rebellion, Regret, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 這是一個以alpha主導的世界，階級分明。Beta是佣人，omega是負責生育的階級。為了有效控制omega，抑制劑都是由alpha階層管理。因為這種不公平制度，造成許多omega因為沒有抑制劑發情而死。派派是貴族家庭養在深閨的omega，因為親眼目睹自己最好的朋友發情死掉，決心搞rebel。慶哥家是掌控抑制劑的，為了搞鬼，派派犧牲自己嫁給慶哥，剛開始不愛，而是慶哥很疼派派。發現派派是rebellion 的領導人之後，對他心涼，這時派派才知道自己早已無可救藥愛上慶哥了……I DO NOT OWN THEM.





	1. 現在

Zach憤怒地走進房間。

 

他怒視正在看書的Chris，後者穿著綾羅綢緞，深藍色的布料更顯得他皮膚的白皙。玲瓏有致的身軀即使包得密不透風都性感至極。

 

Chris轉過頭看著丈夫，看到他臉上的憤怒，大概已經猜到一二。

 

他闔上書本，站起身來。

 

Zach走上前，抓住他的手，用力到Chris很痛。

 

「Chris，為什麼要背叛我？」Zach一巴掌打在Chris細嫩的臉上。

 

Chris臉上發燙，剛剛的巴掌真的火辣。他的心不知道為什麼很痛，他不應該要心痛，怎麼會心痛？

 

他嫁給Zach本來就是為了情報，他是犧牲打以換取天下Omega的幸福。

 

然而他的心為什麼會這麼痛？他為什麼這麼不希望看到生氣狂暴的Zach？

 

一個靈光閃過。

 

當Chris意識到心痛是因為自己愛上Zach的關係時，他很震驚。

 

「Chris，告訴我不是你，告訴我不是，這樣我們還能像以往一樣恩愛。」Zach抓住Chris的雙臂，誠懇卻又懷疑的眼神深情地注視著Chris如同寶石般閃耀的藍眼。

 

Zach只求幕僚的情報不是真的。

 

知道自己的處境，然而Chris他不怕，他心中嘆息，然而只要想到自己做的是正確的事，他就不怕。

 

凜然正氣，無所畏懼！

 

Chris超然的氣場，令Zach更加光火。

 

他心中早已知曉答案，來質問是懷有一絲希望。

 

「說話啊！」Zach扭住Chris的手腕，令他發疼。

 

Chris心冷。

 

他曾經以為Zach跟其他Alpha不一樣，然而如今，他就跟其他暴力加害Omega的Alpha沒有兩樣。

 

暴躁、暴戾。

 

「這就是你原本的樣子，對吧？哼，」Chris冷笑，「你們Alpha都是如此，只顧自己的利益，不顧他人的死活。」

 

Zach扭得Chris的手更痛了，但Chris仍然不示弱，繼續說：「是，我就是整件事情的主謀，我是你心心念念想抓到的反抗軍首領。是，我利用了你，只為了偷走抑制劑的配方。」

 

Zach又呼了Chris一巴掌，這次重可見血。

 

Chris把嘴裡的血吐掉，展現出他名門閨秀的風範。

 

Zach沒看過這樣的Chris。他的Chris不是一向乖順嗎？他的Chris不是一向溫婉可人嗎？他的Chris不是一向就是個三從四德的最佳典範嗎？

 

如今怎麼突然變了個人？變成了反抗軍的首領？變得如此英氣逼人？

 

「是誰指使你？是Mitchell家嗎？」

 

Chris冷笑道：「還是認為Omega都是笨蛋嗎？Omega做什麼都一定有Alpha在背後主使？哈哈，Mr. Quinto，你也太小看我們Omega了。」

 

「你捨不得供出主使是吧？就那麼愛那個Alpha？」Zach的手加重力道。

 

想到Chris有可能是受到某個Alpha的指使，他一定深愛著那個AlphaZach就生氣，他沒辦法接受這樣的事情。

 

但Chris完全不受影響。他不是那些被Alpha教育成白痴的Omega，他知道自己要什麼，知道自己在做甚麼。

 

「這一切都是我自己策畫的，Mr. Quinto，可笑的是我說的事實你居然不信，可悲啊！你身為領導界的龍頭，卻這麼的愚蠢！」

 

「不可能，我們的婚姻不可能也是－－」

 

「我們的婚姻是我一手安排設計的。」Chris笑道，「我請人斡旋，讓你想娶我，而我自願嫁給你，來收集一切情報。」

 

Zach再也難以忍受。

 

「你這麼恨Alpha是嗎？你這麼恨我們所主導的世界嗎？Chris，我先前是多麼尊重你，尊重你的意願不標記你，既然你這麼天不怕地不怕，都敢嫁給我了，你就知道有一天你會被標記。」他將Chris抱起，不顧他的掙扎，將他丟在床上，「你們Omega就是要被Alpha標記！沒有例外！」

 

Zach粗暴地撕開Chris身上的衣物，很快的，Chris就全裸在他眼前。

 

Zach又拿出他珍藏的道具，這是他結婚前的玩具，跟Chris結婚後因為尊重他愛護他，這些東西一直放在箱子裡。現在又可以拿出來用了。

 

他釋放自己的信息素壓制Chris，然後將Chris的雙手用黑色皮帶固定在床頭兩邊。

 

「今天我就要你成為我的人，讓你一生都離不開我！」

 

Chris冷笑：「我在決定嫁給你前，就做好犧牲的準備，眼下我大業已成，我又何必害怕？」

 

發覺Chris可能要咬舌自盡，Zach立刻塞了塊布料進去。

「想死？你還沒付出代價怎麼可以死？」

 

接著，Zach將Chris的大腿疊在他的肚子上，並用繩索綁住固定，他現下跟床快成為一體，動彈不得。

 

「你玩我，現在就換我玩你！」

 

說完，Zach將Omega發情劑打入Chris的體內。一股冰冷的液體進入體內使Chris雙眼睜大，他知道接下來自己的身體會發生什麼事。

 

當他眼神開始渙散，渾身發燙，散發出迷人的信息素，後穴不斷湧出液體時，Zach將Chris口中的布料取出，立刻換上口枷。Chris無法阻止自己的口水向嘴巴外流出。他知道自己的樣子羞死人了。

 

但他不後悔。

 

Zach開始惡趣味的對付他的妻子。

 

他拿出一根皮鞭，用皮鞭的頂端搔弄Chris的乳頭，又打又搔，直到那裡紅腫不堪。

 

Chris還是沒流下眼淚。他還是堅強得讓Zach討厭。

 

「接下來我們換換別的東西。」Zach拿出兩個跳蛋，「我想你會喜歡這個。」Zach知道現在任何的刺激都會讓Omega感到難受。他們最終需要的還是Alpha的陰莖，而非這種小得可憐，只能搔癢的玩具。

 

他以前玩別的Omega就知道了。

 

Zach將其中一個跳蛋固定在Chris陰莖跟睪丸處，另一個則塞入Chris的後庭。

 

接著他又拿了個紅色小細繩，綁住Chris的前端。

 

Chris知道接下來一定不好受，比發情期得不到性滿足更教他難受。

 

「Chris，在我回來前，你就先享受你的處罰吧！」Zach露出陰狠的笑容，開了跳蛋的開關之後就離開房間了。

 

Chris覺得現在真是生不如死。

 

他想跟Zach辯論，但是他現在連一個字都說不好；他想要自盡，卻咬不到舌頭；他想要被填滿，他從未有這樣的感覺－－因為他的父親總是幫他把抑制劑準備好，他這輩子沒發過情，今天是第一次－－他先前只有猜測發情是如何痛苦，現下真的體驗到了。

 

難怪Omega會得不到性滿足而死。

 

難怪他的好朋友死了。

 

可惡的既得利益者，可惡的Alpha，全是混帳！

 

Omega也是人啊，他們不是所有物，他們是人啊！

 

後穴被那可有可無的跳蛋給刺激著，分泌了更多的水，打溼了大半床單；而陰莖上的跳蛋才更教他想立刻就死，他被折磨得硬挺發紅，卻得不到發洩的出口。因為Zach惡意的將他的陰莖綁了，他體內的精液射不出去。

 

Chris想扭動身體，然而他被死死固定在床上，動彈不得。

 

Zach走出去之後，命人準備了鐵鍊。

 

他要把Chris鎖在他身邊一輩子，這是背叛他的下場。

 

「彙報，現在情況怎麼樣？」Zach不耐煩地問。

 

「因為抑制劑配方外洩，大量的抑制劑被生產出來，讓許多Omega現在完全不受控制，他們聯合了一些Beta，現在正在抗爭。」

 

因為長年受欺壓的關係，那些Omega跟Beta已經忍不住了。

 

「有可能打進來嗎？」

 

「我們的兵馬足以自保。」

 

「很好。」

 

「但是，還有一件事情。」

 

「說，我還有要事。」Zach很不耐煩。

 

「在這些暴亂中，有些參與暴亂的，是Alpha，貴族到百姓，各個階層都有。」

 

Zach皺眉。

 

這個世界是反了嗎？

 

「包含Zoe Saldana……」

 

這令Zach氣極。

 

「連她都謀反？」他們兩個不是朋友嗎？Zoe竟然會背叛朋友！

 

「是的，而且她現在是實際領袖，他們精神領袖是……Chris夫人……」他不好意思說出來，然而說不說，Zach的信息素都足以說明他有多麼火大。

 

「該死！」

 

君不君，臣不臣。

 

可惡，始作俑者現在就在房內，絕對不能讓他太舒服。

 

「你最看不起Alpha，很好，我就讓你變成Alpha的所有物。」Zach起身，快步回到他的房內。只見Chris陰莖紅腫，快要不行，床單已經將近全溼，而Chris的臉更是慘不忍睹。他眼神空洞，顯然已經失去意識，而嘴角流洩而下的口水打濕了他的頭髮。

 

Zach看到這樣的Chris很心疼，然而想到剛剛幕僚們剛剛說的話，他的火氣又回來了。

 

「賤人，給我起來！」他跳上床，壓住Chris，「爽不爽？想不想發洩？」

 

Chris的眼神迷茫，根本還沒全醒。

 

而他散發的信息素也讓Zach到達一個臨界點。

 

Zach悶哼一聲，將Chris陰莖上與腳上手上的束縛都拆開，Chris陰莖一被解放就射得不像話。他還是沒醒。

 

他將跳蛋拆了拔出，將Chris的腿分開到最大，掏出自己的欲望一捅到底，完全不給他喘息的機會。

 

Chris被這股撕裂的痛痛醒。他想要哭叫出聲，卻都被口中的口枷阻礙，化作亂七八糟的呻吟。

 

Zach開始瘋狂抽送。

 

他看著Chris強忍的臉，想必這被進入的感覺極度不舒服。看到Chris強忍著不適而流下的眼淚，讓Zach感到舒爽，還有征服。

 

Zach退出Chris的身體，將繩子鬆了，把Chris翻個身子，又插了進去。Zach右手扭過Chris一隻手臂，左手壓制Chris的頭，讓他臉貼地板，無能為力又毫無尊嚴，讓他以幾近羞辱又無法反抗的方式被他抽插。

 

「你們Omega就是生育的工具，生來就是要給人騎乘的！你現在就在被我騎，像匹馬一樣被我騎！」他拉扯Chris的頭髮，強迫他抬頭。

 

Chris被痛哭，他渾身都痛得不得了，而Zach每每都故意壓過他的前列腺，疼痛與快感交織，快要超過他的極限。

 

淚水與口水不斷流洩，他無法控制自己。

 

以往家裡教授的禮儀，現在完全崩解。

 

他在Zach面前完全崩解，無所遁形。

 

「賤人，就是欠操！」

 

Zach又退了出去，在Chris稍稍感到可以喘息之前將他的腿劈成180度貼在床面，硬了的陰莖也整個貼在床上。為了支撐身體，Chris唯有把雙手撐在前面。然而他雖然身體柔軟卻沒這樣做過，痛死了。

 

而Zach卻直接這樣操了進來。

 

用力地操，狠狠地操，毫不留情地操。

 

「我要讓你下不了床，讓你再也沒有力氣去搞什麼反抗！」

 

一下一下的重擊，都讓Chris覺得自己的靈魂都快被撞飛出身體；一次一次的衝刺，都讓Chris覺得自己會被Zach從後穴貫穿到喉嚨出去。

 

痛苦已經無法用言語形容，何況他除了身痛還有心痛。

 

Zach又狠狠揉捏他的胸前兩點，捏到紅腫拉到挺，但他根本不顧Chris是否感到愉悅。Zach要的就是Chris痛，有切身之痛他才會知道自己有多痛。

 

「你既然這麼討厭Alpha，要挑戰Alpha的權利，很好，我就讓你變成Alpha的東西，我會狠狠貫穿你的生殖腔，在那裏成結，然後用我的精液灌滿你的肚子，讓你的子宮承載我的後代，我會標記你，狠狠咬破你的腺體，讓你永遠永遠無法擺脫我的味道，這就是你的報應。」

 

Chris閉上雙眼，他已經不能再痛苦了。

 

然而正當他這麼想的時候，生殖腔被快速地撞開。如此迅猛的快感與痛感讓他幾乎要失去意識。他感受到從未有人尋幽探訪的地方如今像一個前線戰場一樣被瘋狂地進攻，毫不留情地進攻。那裡一定非常紅腫，而Alpha巨大的結也非常腫脹，讓他想吐。

 

溫熱的液體在成結的瞬間噴射而出。

 

Chris眼神上吊，開始抽蓄，無法停止。

 

「你是我的，是我的，我的，我的Omega，我的附屬品……」他不願意說出妻子兩個字，因為他狠氣Chris的背叛。

 

「你永遠是我的，永遠，除非我將你賣給他人，這就是你們Omega的命！」

 

Zach舔了舔Chris脖子上香甜的腺體後，毫不留情地咬破，注入自己的信息素。

 

標記完成。

 

身下的Omega被操射後陷入了昏迷。

 

Zach滿意地看著Chris充滿綁痕、咬痕與抓痕的身體，那是多麼的豔紅多麼地美麗。

 

如今Chris永遠是他的了。

 

他逃不了了。

 

永遠永遠逃不了了。


	2. 五年前

 

 

「放開我！」Chris奮力掙扎，可是他只是個Omega，家中僕人們的力氣他又要怎麼相比？

 

一個Beta還好，三個、四個當然比不過。

 

「少爺，求您行行好，我們也只是聽命行事。」僕人也很無奈，他們也不想這樣對待從小看大的少爺，可是老爺的命令又要如何違抗？

 

「可惡！」他不能一直被困在這裡，他必須把這藥劑拿去給Tom，他已經發情四天，再不趕快就會出人命！

 

「少爺，不是我們要這樣說，但是那一家是遭受懲處的……您不能送抑制劑過去，這樣我們也會遭殃……」

 

Chris當然知道Tom一家遭禍，但難道他就能眼睜睜看著Tom發情而死嗎？

 

這個國家有病，他沒有！

 

只要他還有能力，他就要想辦法把藥劑送過去。

 

「把他給我關進密室去！」一道嚴厲的聲音從後方傳來。

 

是Pine老爺。

 

「是，老爺！」僕人又轉向Chris，「少爺，抱歉了。」

 

Chris不願意被關去密室。那是一個只有冰冷地板的地方，連一張窗戶都沒有。而且一旦關進去，他根本沒有辦法逃離，又怎麼可能送抑制劑過去給Tom？

 

這樣不行！

 

「父親！我不要！我不要去密室！不要！」他開始扮豬吃老虎，可惜老爺不是傻子，他自己的兒子他還不懂嗎？

 

「沒商量的餘地，進去，否則關你一個半月！」

 

Chris握拳，流下不甘的眼淚，停止掙扎。

 

他知道再怎麼樣都是不可能即時送東西過去給Tom了，這眼淚是哀悼的眼淚。

 

碰的一聲，厚重的門板被關上，Chris還可以聽到門鎖的聲音。之後那串鑰匙聲漸行漸遠，直到消失不見。

 

他最討厭這個密室，這裡暗無天地，又濕又冷。

 

小時候調皮、不聽話、任性，最後都會被關在這裡悔過。

 

這個世界有病，這個國家有病，那些在統治階層的上位者為了所謂國家安定，私藏了抑制劑的配方，控制抑制劑的生產，使得他們更加有錢、掌握權力。

 

最後甚至能夠用抑制劑殺人。

 

Tom跟他的母親都是Omega，只因為其父親是當權者其一的Mitchell家的政敵，被發現私研抑制劑所以被判了死刑。

 

而在行刑前，將會先目睹其妻兒因無抑制劑及Alpha的幫助下發情致死。

 

這是Mitchell所頒布的法令，因為太過殘酷，許多人不敢違抗，就像他的父親。

 

Mitchell家是這個國家的第二位領導者，其領導人是Frank，還有他的兒子Gary，都是Alpha；而目前國家的最高領導者是Quinto家，Quinto家也有一個Alpha兒子，叫作Zachary，將來會繼承父親的衣缽。

 

這個國家，嚴刑峻法都只用在政敵或平民身上，那些高階層又曾幾何時遭過禍？

 

不，完全沒有。

 

對待政敵，就用極刑——Alpha五馬分屍，Beta亂棒打死，Omega關押後自生自滅。

 

如果運氣好，可能只是被賣掉。可是這樣苟活又如何？當奴隸，當娼妓的生活生不如死。

 

Chris心有不甘。

 

大大的不甘。

 

可憐的Tom，他又做了什麼錯？

 

Chris開始掉淚，Tom是他最好的朋友，怎麼能如此……

 

此時，密室的門被打開了。

 

是他的父親。

 

Chris擦擦眼淚，看著父親。

 

「孩子，我知道你不甘心，可是這是我保全家族，保全你的最好方式。」他清楚明白，因為Chris是Tom好友的關係，他很可能也會遭遇禍患。如果這時他又送抑制劑過去給死刑犯，Mitchell家會怎麼想？

 

Pine家絕對會遭禍。

 

他死不打緊，可是他不能讓Chris死。

 

甚至比死更慘。

 

「我不希望你遭禍，孩子，我希望你快快樂樂的，成長、出嫁，為你的Alpha生兒育女，做一個幸福的人妻，一個幸福的母親。」

 

Chris沒有說話。

 

Robert繼續說，「你知道我們國家政治不清明，從小我就教育你這些事情，因為我不希望你只做一個被迫遵守三從四德的Omega。你是聰明的，你是有天份的，你不應該被埋沒。」他深吸了一口氣，「可是終究是我害了你，如果你不讀書，也許你現在煩惱就不會這麼多……」他不忍Chris埋沒才華，但是他更不忍看到Chris可能會被Mitchell那些人「糟蹋」——一如Chris的好朋友Tom。知情人士都知道Mitchell對Tom做了什麼。Tom可憐的母親，那位和藹的Omega已經因此事發瘋了……

 

幸好，他們的苦難也不會太長久了……然而這件事情，Robert不敢讓Chris知道，知道後他又要難過。Chris是他的寶貝，他不容許Chris受到傷害。

 

Robert嘆了口氣，轉身正想離開，站在門口又說了些話。

 

「Chris，你是我的寶貝，希望你能了解，我這麼做都是因為愛你。」

 

門關上了。

 

Chris大哭起來。

 

他了解父親的苦心，他怎麼可能不了解？

 

可是從父親口中說出來，那是多麼地真實，父親又是多麼地痛苦？

 

是啊！他是個讀過書的Omega，前人說過始知伶俐不如癡大概就是這樣的狀況。

 

他好痛苦，好掙扎。

 

他確實不能害了家人，父母年事已高，怎麼能承受看他被賣為妓或是發情而死？那是對父母最重的刑罰。

 

可是他又能這樣，為了自保無視朋友嗎？

 

他不行！

 

兩相拉扯，他覺得痛苦難當。

 

他掙扎、哭泣，哭到無聲。

 

躺在冰冷地板上的他突然想通了。

 

他讀這麼多書，不是要他做衝動的事情。他讀這麼多書，他夠冷靜沉著，他一定有擊垮這個制度的辦法。

 

對了，他以前怎麼沒有想到呢？他是個Omega，他可以用美人計。

 

Quinto家有個未婚的Alpha兒子，那麼他就嫁給他。雖然他現在只有十四歲，還沒有經歷發情，但是也不遠了。

 

嫁給他之後，他就可以在Quinto那裡收集情報，甚至把配方偷渡出去！只要得到配方，就沒有甚麼不可能了，他可以起義反抗！

 

對！就是這樣！這樣聰明多了！

 

謝天謝地他是個Omega，他讀了這麼多書就是為了這一天，為了拯救這個國家與受迫的人們！

 

對！

 

他必須為此準備，沒錯，他必須。

 

於是，當Chris被放出來時，他變了一個人。

 

他循序漸進，四年之後成功變成一個人人稱讚溫柔婉約的Omega，是一個人見人愛的名門閨秀。

 

Zoe是他的閨密，雖然後來因為性成熟的關係見面見得少了，但他們的感情依舊，他們的志向都是要瓦解這個病態的國家。

 

雖然如此，但是當Zoe聽到Chris的計畫時還是反對。怎麼可以犧牲自己的幸福做這種事情？可是最後還是拗不過Chris，因為他的計畫真的很好，相當完美。

 

於是她就透過自己跟Zachary朋友的關係，在Quinto家那裡說項，也說媒。

 

Zachary於是對這個養在深閨人未識的Omega產生興趣。他辦了一個宴會，邀請各個貴族階層參加，其中就包含Pine家。

 

這是為了看看那個Zoe口中賢良淑德的Omega。

 

當Zachary看到一身素雅的Chris之後，深深為之著迷。Chris那天彈奏了豎琴，重人都讚美他的琴藝。他簡直吸走了在場所有Alpha的目光，其他Omega的風采都及不上他。

 

Zach動了念，他邀請了Chris當他的舞伴，他們一起跳了三支舞。

 

然後他看到了Chris那雙亮麗的藍色眸子。

 

Chris的舉手投足優雅又動人，他的嬌羞與笑容都讓Zachary著魔，Chris淡淡的香甜信息素也讓他不能自已。

 

最後，他當面向Pine家老爺提親。

 

Robert當下非常震驚，他想拒絕，他不想要讓Chris嫁到Quinto家。這些人全部都是沙文典範，Chris雖然成熟懂事了，可是畢竟從小嬌生慣養，又怎麼可能去承受那些？

 

可是他能夠不答應嗎？

 

他不能。

 

今天他已經看到了Gary跟Frank投在Chris身上的眼神，那兩個老不死父子一定會想盡辦法得到Chris，如果Chris不嫁給Quinto，那麼就會被Mitchell帶走。

 

與其面對那些小人，遭受那種折磨，還不如將就嫁給Quinto。一方面年紀相當，一方面他們有能力保護Chris。

 

思來想去，Robert只有無奈，唯有答應這門婚事才行了。

 

於是依照Zachary跟Robert的意思，當晚他們就結婚了。因為他們都知道，如果不馬上行動，Mitchell父子一定會在這段時間有所行動，而且做得幾乎沒有痕跡。

 

Chris其實很怕。

 

他其實不想要被標記，所以他很怕。

 

就這樣一夜之間變成人妻，他還沒做好心理準備——即使他早就想過這些可能性。

 

Zachary看著他緊張的樣子，笑了。

 

「我的夫人，你不用害怕。」他握住Chris的雙手，「我知道這很突然，但是請你放心，我不會傷害你，在你同意之前，我也不會標記你。」他喜歡這個金髮碧眼的Omega，他想要好好珍惜他。

 

Zachary不希望看到那雙藍色眸子沾染水氣。

 

Chris抬起頭，又快速低下頭，微微笑，佯裝嬌羞。

 

Alpha果然吃這套，他就順水推舟，假裝身體因為這樣的接觸而不知所措地僵硬。

 

Zachary笑了笑，這個Omega果然可愛。他拍了拍Chris的背，將他的頭靠在自己的肩上，摟抱著。

 

「我答應你，等你準備好，我才會要你。」

 

Chris哼嗯一聲，表示同意。

 

Zachary接著又道：「從今往後，你就是我的妻子，我愛你，我會好好疼惜你……我可以叫你Chris嗎？」

 

Chris抬頭看著Zachary，他知道自己臉紅了。

 

因為這個Alpha確實是帥，很有魅力。

 

他微微笑，點點頭。

 

「太好了，那麼，以後你也叫我Zach就好。」他說，「你可以叫叫看嗎？」

 

Chris過去四年訓練自己，他知道自己絕對能過這關。

 

不要怕，不要抖，就照訓練時的那樣，說出來就好。

 

他張開口，又閉上。

 

該死，他真的好緊張。練習歸練習，準備歸準備，臨到頭時，還是緊張。

 

「哈哈哈！我就當你答應了！真是一個可愛的Omega。」

 

他們就這樣一路摟抱著，乘著馬車回到Quinto家戒備森嚴的別墅裡去。

 

大門開啟又關上。

 

吭噹的聲音震動了Chris的心。

 

他知道，他已經上了一條不歸路。

 

「該是與過去無憂的生活到別的時候了。」他在心中默默地哀悼。

 

Zachary看到了他的憂傷，卻只當是他緊張。

 

於是將Chris摟得更緊。

 

這麼漂亮的人他今晚一見鍾情就不會再放手。

 

他要讓他的妻子一輩子都過得無憂無慮、幸福快樂。

 

一輩子。


	3. 三、現在

 

 

Chris在床上醒來發現雙手被鐵鍊鎖住。

 

吭噹。

 

鐵鍊鎖得他的手很痛，卻沒有全身痠痛來得痛。他的大腿一定拉傷了，而後穴那裡一定紅腫得不行。

 

好痛！尤其是脖子那裡。脖子的疼痛說明了一件事：他被標記了。

 

他流下眼淚。曾經，他認為自己不會愛上任何一個Alpha，嫁給Zach也只是為了大業；曾幾何時，自己愛上了Zach？Zach對他的溫柔猶然在目，可是他們卻弄到這樣的地步……他沒有想過那個如此寵愛自己的Zach竟然會對他做出這麼殘暴的事情。

 

Chris曾經以為，也許有一天他會跟Zach有段正常且幸福的生活，他會在彼此歡愉的狀態下讓Zach標記，他們會有段很好的時光，會生下孩子，共度終身。

 

雖然這些都是他曾經的想像，雖然這些想法馬上就被他想成就大業的心給打了回票，但他仍然曾經有過希望。

 

然而Zach就像其他Alpha一樣，甚至更可怖。Zach強暴了他，毫無憐惜。

 

Chris蜷縮起來，可是雙手被鐵鍊分開，他連抱住自己的可能性都沒有。

 

口中的口塞也斷絕了他咬舌的可能。

 

他只能一直哭，承受著刺骨般的疼痛。

 

他現在是禁臠，一個他合法的禁臠。他們還是夫妻，卻已經沒有夫妻般的相敬如賓。他們之間沒有愛了。或許，從一開始就沒有也說不一定。反正，自己也不是安著好心嫁給Zach的，一切都是設計好的。

 

是他控制不住自己的心，愛上了Zach。是他想要留下來，是他自己選擇留下來。是啊，因為愛上了Zach，所以選擇留下來。選擇留下來的那天，他就該知道早晚有這一天。既然如此，承受這些痛也是應該的。

 

報應。

 

Zach在會議室與其他家族的人商討著如何消滅反抗軍。

 

「這次的反抗不可小覷，因為有Alpha的加入，其中還有一些是貴族。」

 

「是呀，而且天才藥劑師John Cho也跟著反叛了。」

 

「最讓人意想不到的，是Saldana的背叛。」Frank說道，「這些人一定策畫了很久，他們的房子早就沒有留下一丁點東西。」

 

他們當然去查抄了John跟Zoe等人的住所，但是也當然什麼都沒有找到。

 

一切值錢或是有價值的物品，早就不翼而飛。在在都證明了他們謀劃已久。

 

「父親，這有什麼好意想不到的？最讓人驚訝的應該是Quinto夫人吧？他竟然會是反抗軍的首領。」Gary諷刺地說，「Robert Pine也早就不見人影，想必也參與了反抗。」

 

「說到這個，Mr. Quinto，你想好處置了沒有？」Frank饒富深意地看著Zach，「你那個遲遲沒標記的Omega……」

 

「他已經被我軟禁起來。」Zach有點不越，「他確實有可能參與其中，但難道你們相信一個柔弱的Omega會是反抗軍的領袖？噗哧，抱歉，你們也看過我的夫人……我真的忍不住，這真的很好笑。」Zach故意帶風向，而他確實成功了，在場其他家族的人跟著笑了起來。

 

「按照法律規定，沒有任何實證之前，都不能判刑。」他補充，「有嫌疑的Omega交由其夫約束管教。因此，Chris正在接受我的管束，我想在座各位應無異議？」

 

除了Mitchell父子之外，其他人都沒有異議。

 

Gary不服，說道：「但整個Pine家族都失蹤……」

 

「沒有證據顯示他們參與謀反。我們不能排除反抗軍利用Pine家來擾亂我們，畢竟他們跟我是姻親。」Zach能夠猜想到Pine家早就被反抗軍接走了。

 

他們這麼聰明，怎麼可能沒有想好這步。

 

「果真如此，那他們也是忒有心思的了。」Frank道，「那麼，既然你懷疑他們利用Pine，又何必處罰你的Omega？不會矛盾？」他故意鑽漏洞去戳。

 

Zach反應很快，「我不會姑息養奸，任何有可能的我都不會輕饒，因此我已經處罰我的夫人，他已經被我軟禁。」

 

「誰知道你說的是真的還是假的？」Frank道，「法律明文規定，即便是交由丈夫管教，也需有人證。今天在場諸公都很有公信力，Mr. Quinto，我想就讓我們替你做個保吧？」他在心中偷笑。

 

如果Zach拒絕，或是沒有像他說的那樣處罰Chris，那麼他就會在諸公面前失去公信力。

 

不管怎樣，他Mitchell家都不吃虧。

 

「倘若諸位想要，我現在就能帶你們去驗證。」雖然Zach很不滿讓其他人看到他的Omega，但他不能中Frank的招。

 

諸公面面相覷，竊竊私語。

 

最後他們都同意去驗證Zach說的是否屬實。

 

其中一位告訴Zach：「我們不是不願意相信你，只是這種時候，有些保險總是好的。」

 

「我了解，那麼現在就由我帶路，請各位跟上。」現在也只能求Chris還沒甦醒了。

 

Zach轉身，將眾人帶往Chris所在的閨房。

 

開門的聲音嚇醒哭到睡著了的Chris。

 

他恐懼地看向門口，怕是Zach又想來找他發洩怒氣。然而他錯了，進來的是十幾個人。

 

十幾名Alpha。

 

他趕緊用雙腿遮住自己的性器，雙腳遮住自己紅腫的後穴。

 

眼淚又流了下來。

 

太羞恥了！

 

「如諸位所見，他正在我的管教之下。」Zach走到Chris身邊，「還有人有異議嗎？」

 

「沒有了，Mr. Quinto。」

 

「您果真非常遵守國法，看到尊夫人身上的鞭痕，想必是經過一番拷問了。」

 

「果然是你父親的兒子，Quinto之名當之無愧。」

 

Frank跟Gary沒有加入諸公的讚美之中，而是暗自嘆息，因為他們看到了Chris脖頸上代表標記的咬痕。

 

可是Chris雪白的肌膚上都是紅印與鞭痕，這火辣性感的畫面，還有Chris那充滿霧氣的藍色眼睛都教他們性慾大增。身體本來就有點差的Frank不小心釋出了一點信息素。

 

「Mr. Mitchell，請您自重，我今天是不得已才讓諸位來做見證，但他依然是我的妻子我的Omega，在我面前釋放信息素是否太超過？」Zach逮到機會就反刺回去。

 

其他人也開始議論起來，都說Frank的不是。

 

Frank無奈只好做出道歉。

 

「抱歉，人老了，就是控制不住自己。」

 

Zach假意接受道歉，「那麼，我們可以回會議廳了嗎？」

 

諸公皆同意，於是他們逐個離開房間。Zach是最後離開的，他回頭看了Chris一眼。

 

Chris正在哭，他的雙眼除了難過還透露著不願意繼續活下去的念頭。

 

Zach何嘗不知道Chris的個性？尤其他又是生長在名門的Omega，這些對他而言都是極度的羞辱。

 

可是Zach沒辦法，他雖然氣惱Chris，但不希望Chris陷入險境。如果他不帶這些人來看，Chris跟他都會有危險。

 

他雖然恨Chris反抗，可他愛Chris，他真的不希望處死Chris。

 

所以，能保多久，就保多久吧！

 

***

 

「主人。」一名僕人端著冷掉的膳食來到Zach的書房。

 

「還是沒吃嗎？」Zach沒有停下他手中的筆。

 

他這些日子為那些四處發動攻擊的反抗軍忙得焦頭爛額，無暇顧及Chris。他害怕Chris自殺，因此連吃飯都需要有兩三個僕人在旁服侍，防止意外發生。

 

又或者，是他不願意面對受了傷的Chris，所以將照顧妻子的工作交給下人。而傷害Chris的始作俑者是自己。

 

「是的，主人。」僕人續道，「連水都未喝。」

 

Zach終於停下自己的筆，「那麼就用強硬的，灌食他，不准他死掉。」

 

他知道Chris想用絕食的方是慢性自殺，真有他的，意志力真夠堅強。

 

佩服。

 

還沒看過哪個這麼倔強的Omega。

 

僕人猶豫了一下，好像有什麼事情想秉報的樣子。最後他還是決定將此事秉報：「主人，夫人其實……」

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「夫人正進入發情期，他的信息素越來越濃……請問可不可以給他抑制劑……」他不忍心夫人受到發情所苦。

 

Zach沒有說話，他立刻站起身來走向Chris的房間。

 

果然一開門，迎面而來就是Chris濃烈香甜的信息素。

 

Zach立刻勃起。

 

該死，他真的進入發情期。

 

看著Chris泛紅的身體、不斷扭動的雙腿以及濕了一塊的床單，Zach知道Chris這波發情來得很迅猛。

 

他竟然沒有跡象就立刻進入發情期，也許是先前使用的催情藥劑打亂了他的生理。

 

「該死。」

 

他立刻關上門，到床上去解開Chris雙手的束縛。

 

Zach將Chris抱在懷中，心疼地看著他發青的手腕跟發抖的雙手。

 

這雙手應該是屬於豎琴的雙手，可如今卻抖得厲害，如何能夠彈奏豎琴？說不定手筋也受傷了……

 

Zach小心翼翼地將口塞拿掉，Chris消瘦的臉頰上有兩道勒痕，也是口塞造成。

 

該死，他都做了些什麼？

 

Chris渾身抖得厲害，Zach不知道是因為發情還是因為害怕他。

 

「親愛的，親愛的，不要怕……」他緊緊抱住Chris，他正劇烈地喘息。顫抖的雙手撫上Zach的臉，長時間滴水未進，他虛弱地發不出聲音。

 

「唉！」Zach反身拿起一旁的水杯，含了一口水之後送進Chris的嘴裡，逼他嚥下。

 

反覆幾次之後，Chris沙啞的聲音終於好了些。

 

看著Chris濕潤的下身，Zach知道這時候打抑制劑於事無補，Chris需要的是Alpha的進入。

 

兩根手指探入，Chris嚶嚀，屁股扭動想要更多。

 

Zach感到裡面的濕潤與緊緻，他溫柔地替Chris擴張。

 

手指撩到前列腺，Chris稍微弓了一下身體。

 

差不多之後，Zach小心翼翼讓Chris躺在柔軟的床上。他拿了兩個枕頭，一個枕在Chris的頭下，另一個墊在腰身處。

 

握著自己腫脹的陰莖，Zach盡量溫柔地放進Chris的體內。

 

Chris呻吟出聲。

 

見身下的Omega適應自己的巨大之後，Zach開始緩慢的律動。

 

Chris不斷呻吟，被Zach放置在肩膀上的腳往前伸，硬挺的粉色陰莖也不斷流出前液。

 

很快的，Zach意識到Chris很享受現在的性愛。

 

不同於先前遭他強迫的尖叫與掙扎，Chris如今真正在享受。

 

他呻吟，喘氣，甚至露出微笑，在在說明了他從性快感中得到了愉悅。

 

這令Zach更後悔自己先前的所作所為。

 

他如今只能盡力讓Chris感到歡愉，幫助他度過發情期。

 

最後的衝刺，Zach加速頂撞生殖腔門口的速度。Chris的呻吟越來越大，眼淚不斷滑落，想要溜走，卻沒有力氣，也掙脫不了Zach與他十指緊扣的雙手。

 

很快的，Omega的生殖腔被撞開。Alpha成結的陰莖堵住洞口，噴射出大量滾燙的精液。

 

Chris抽蓄，意識迷茫。

 

Zach吻了Chris，然後不斷在他耳邊說對不起。

 

「對不起……對不起……我愛你……Chris我愛你……」

 

他知道Chris已經失去意識，可是他還是必須跟他說對不起。

 

曾經答應Chris不會隨便要他的自己卻強暴了他；如今，看到Chris他很自責。

 

他們兩個的愛應該是這樣才對，他應該在Chris的同意下，讓他感到性愛所帶來的美好與愛。

 

本來就應該如此。

 

可是卻因為一些事情，造成了不可彌補的傷害。

 

到底是Chris錯了，還是他們這些Alpha錯了？

 

Zach不知道答案。


End file.
